


Passing Time

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Work/Life Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting to pick up the rest of his future team and get the Japan job, Crawford still has to work. Schuldig makes it a bit easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Weiss vs. Saiyuki Battle](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/)’s Battle Challenge #1 on the prompt of “Crawford/Schuldig - pre-Japan, running a job in America.” Beta by Rosaleendhu.

Their client’s wife fought aging tooth and claw, with scalpels, lasers, and injectables, leaving her face taut, swollen, and somewhat inhuman looking. Normally Crawford wouldn’t care, but with her face closer than usual to his as he waltzed with her and pretended that he found her beautiful and fascinating he had no choice but to linger on it for minutes at a time. Her hands might still reveal her age but she had evening gloves covering them. Her hand in his felt bony and held his too tightly. With her husband doing business at this party and being too busy to dance, she felt it appropriate to confiscate one of his bodyguards to do it with her instead, and her even dimmer husband felt it was fine because he still retained Schuldig at his side. Schuldig probably could handle everything on his own, but who ordered two bodyguards so one could dance with his wife?

They’d both inherited their wealth. Crawford felt that inheritance should depend on testing results, with too stupid or ignorant sons and daughters being denied. It would certainly make his jobs more pleasant. 

~ How very American of you, ~ Schuldig said over their telepathic link.  ~ What could you have against Old World-style privilege and inbreeding? ~

~ Stupidity offends me. ~

~ If they were less stupid, we’d get fewer jobs because they wouldn’t need bodyguards as much and they’d be less likely to work with Eszett, and I know you love money. ~

“You dance very well,” Mrs. Evans said. 

“We’re trained for it,” Crawford replied. Both Crawford and Schuldig had been trained in ballroom dancing, while Schuldig had also learned ballet, which contributed to his fighting skills. Higher level Eszett agents needed to look adept in many things. 

“I approve!” 

As if he really cared what she thought. Also, he danced much better than she did, even doing it on auto-pilot like he did now, sparing more attention on watching the other dancers around them for potential attackers.

~ I’m glad she went for you instead of me. See what looking “clean-cut” gets you? ~

~ Her face is really bothering me. ~  Schuldig matched her in vanity, but Crawford figured that he’d be spared Schuldig eventually looking like a plastic surgery victim because Schuldig would probably burn out before he had a chance to age enough.

~ If you don’t treat me right, when I burn out I’m taking you with me. Seriously, you only think this shit because you know I’m listening. ~  Schuldig sounded pouty. 

~ Perhaps. ~

~ I know you want to ask, so... I’m still not picking up anyone from Eszett surveiling us, though as usual that doesn’t mean for sure that someone isn’t. ~

Of course. Crawford figured that Eszett had given them a job in New York City to see if his being in his city of origin would get him to run off, look for his family or something, as if he didn’t know Eszett would hunt him down like an animal. They’d been testing him more often lately, suggesting that the Japan job would be starting soon and they wanted him for it. It wasn’t coming soon enough for him to foresee, but he could _feel_ it. In the near future he would pick up the rest of his team and his opportunity to get his freedom and make Eszett pay for its abuse. He could almost taste it. 

Which made getting through jobs like this one even more of a chore. Maybe Eszett did it deliberately, knowing that a precog would be even more aware of that upcoming prestigious assignment and knowing he was ambitious, though they didn’t realize _how_ ambitious and in what direction.

~ You’re working yourself into quite a snit there, darling, ~ Schuldig purred.

~ Don’t get too excited. ~  

~ These new teammates better not cramp my style. ~

~ You’ll always be my favorite. ~

~ If you’re just humoring me, I’ll make you pay. ~ 

~ I know you would. ~

His own team, more prestigious than having just a partner--

~ Still listening. ~

~ Seriously, still my first and favorite. Our conversations are the only thing keeping me sane through this. ~

~ Better. ~

\--and the beginning of his endgame. He would have to find the patience to get through the scutwork jobs before that. 

When the time came, he’d just have to make as many of Eszett’s higher-ups suffer as possible to punish them for making his wait more torturous. That thought put a smile on his face. 

Mrs. Evans fluttered a bit and looked pleased, thinking he’d smiled for _her_. He _really_ wanted a gunfight to break out right now. 

~ At least you don’t have to hear her thoughts too! ~ 

~ Are we competing over who’s being tortured the worst? ~

~ No, because I’d win for having to hear _Mr._ Evans’ terrible jokes. The man thinks he’s so much cleverer than he really is. I so hope we get to kill them ourselves at the end of this job. ~

~ I doubt we’ll be that lucky. ~

~ Can I push someone into starting a gunfight? ~

So tempting, but... ~ No, and you know it. Not when we may be under more scrutiny than usual. But thanks for asking. ~  Crawford felt a sudden... flicker at the edge of his mind. His precognition?

~ Is that your spider sense tingling? ~ A sudden flare of annoyance followed that thought. 

It made Crawford smirk, although he managed to avoid snickering aloud.  ~ Yes? ~

~ One of the problems with your country is that it has too damned many Americans in it, and I have to hear them. ~

~ Then shield harder. And watch for whatever it is that’s subtly pinging my precognition, while I do the same. ~

~ This ain’t my first rodeo, cowboy. On it. Nothing, nothing, nothing.... Wait. ~

~ Got something? ~

Schuldig didn’t answer in words, but Crawford got the sense of him _doing_ something, fast and focused, so he left Mrs. Evans, ignoring her confusion and protests, to dodge and slip around the other dancing couples to run to Schuldig as backup. He arrived in time to see Schuldig yank a steak knife out of Mr. Evans’ hand and throw it at empty space... an empty space that suddenly had a surprised man in it. Still moving forward, Schuldig rushed toward the man and punched him in the face, hard, knocking his opponent unconscious and to the floor. 

Shaking a little, Mr. Evans murmured softly, “I was about to stab myself. Why was I about to stab myself?”

So their opponent had been a telepath who’d used his talent to make himself invisible to everyone and make their client injure or kill himself, although his presence had registered on Crawford’s precognition a little. That thrown knife slicing the enemy telepath’s hand had broken his concentration. 

~ How did you find him? ~ Crawford asked.

~ Once I knew I had to see something, I looked hard at everything, and the guy hadn’t thought to erase his reflection in the glasses here. ~

Crawford felt so proud and turned on right now. From the sudden smirk on Schuldig’s face, Schuldig was well aware of that. But they didn’t have time for it now. Crawford came up to Mr. Evans’ side and said softly, “This is what your enemies can do, but this is also why you have us until this business is over.” Mr. Evans nodded, now seeing how valuable his temporary bodyguards were. 

Had Eszett sent this attacker for just that purpose? 

Crawford continued, still quiet and reassuring, “I suggest we leave now, taking this man with us so Schuldig and I can interrogate him. As you can guess, police won’t be much help in this case.”

“Yes,” Mr. Evans said, taking on some calm and almost-dignity. He became even calmer and more dignified as he saw his wife approaching, obviously not wanting to look weak in front of her. “I don’t think there’s anything worth staying here for at the moment.”

~ Oooh, interrogation. This night is improving immensely. ~ 

  


* * *

The attacker had been a powerful, well-trained, and skilled telepath, but Schuldig broke him down, mentally and physically, eventually while loving every second of the man’s torment, savoring it almost erotically and nearly vibrating with lust. Crawford had helped where he could, especially once they found out that this guy belonged to a competitor, not Eszett, so they could do as they wished with him. They killed him at the end, with Schuldig purring to Crawford, “Was it good for you too?”

~ There will be more fun once we get home, ~ Crawford answered, not trusting anything in the room enough to share something so personal out loud, even if their client _had_ left soon after they’d started, unable to stomach the bloodshed, and they’d checked for listening devices before starting. 

Eszett might have a way to hear some talk over their mental link, but Crawford had been open with them about having a sexual relationship with Schuldig, often done with telepaths as a form of control and reward. And they didn’t expect him to martyr himself doing it. 

Schuldig’s smile deepened and widened and should have devoured his head.  ~ Oooh, baby, I can’t wait. ~

They delivered the data they’d extracted to the next shift of talented bodyguards and left, though not as quickly as Schuldig might have preferred. Crawford had to admit to feeling some impatience himself, not that he let it show to anyone outside his partnership. His pleasure in work well done and Schuldig’s glee in sadism might be feeding on and amplifying each other in a circuit by this point. 

As soon as Crawford opened their apartment door, Schuldig pushed him inside and up against a wall, pressing his clothed erection against Crawford’s. “Fun, huh?” Schuldig asked before nipping the rim of his ear, making him buck. 

“Yeah.”

“Really articulate,” Schuldig said between harsh kisses. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.”

Crawford unzipped Schuldig’s fly. “That’s a good start,” Schuldig moaned as Crawford stroked his cock through the fabric of his underwear, yet he didn’t let Crawford take dominance and the lead, saying, “But I’m going to fuck you hard, and you’re going to love it.” 

“Show me.”

“With pleasure. Literally. Bedroom. Now.”

Schuldig pushed him into the first bedroom, Crawford’s. Once inside, Crawford dodged out of his reach to strip, though his hands shook a tiny bit when Schuldig purred, “But leave your tie on.” Schuldig stripped as well, quickly but showily. As soon as Crawford achieved near-nakedness, having left his tie on, Schuldig pushed him down onto the bed and set his right hand in a fist around Crawford’s erect, dripping cock, jerking him off, so good. Schuldig’s other hand grabbed condoms and a tube of lubricant off the night table nearby.

“I know it turns you on to see me multitask,” Schuldig said. “Since you have your hands free, apply some lubricant to the fingers on my left hand. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I don’t take orders from you,” Crawford gasped. 

“Wrong answer.” Schuldig’s fist stopped moving and clamped down hard and tight, acting as a cock ring. 

~ Do you really need to be dominating me this hard while Eszett is paying extra attention to us? ~ Crawford asked dryly over their mind link.

Schuldig smirked.  ~ If the alte kockers ask, tell ’em that letting me do this in bed sometimes makes me more biddable on missions, so you’re actually holding my leash at all times. You’re supposed to be good at bullshitting and kissing up. ~

~ While I keep you around for manual labor, ~ Crawford replied with a significant look down at Schuldig’s hand on his cock. 

Schuldig snorted, then wiggled the fingers of his free hand in Crawford’s direction.  ~ You first. You can tell yourself you’re doing it to distract yourself from being frustrated over me stopping you from coming. ~ 

~ Everything about you frustrates me. ~

Schuldig moved in close to say, “Good. That’s what I was trying for,” directly into Crawford’s ear before nipping the rim of it. He still smelled faintly bloody. “Ooh, your cock actually jumped at that. Nice.”

Getting ever more... frustrated, Crawford put the lube on Schuldig’s fingers and jumped a bit as two of them went into him, immediately aimed at his sweet spot. He just barely held back a moan. 

“But why? I want to hear it.” Schuldig certainly finger fucked him in a way, fast and deep, that sent bolts of pleasure through him and made it difficult to stay silent. 

With three fingers in, Crawford couldn’t stop his hips from moving and trying to fuck Schuldig’s clamping fist. He felt like he could explode. At the end of his patience, he said, “I’m fucking ready. Give it to me.”

Smiling sweetly, Schuldig replied, “Since neither of my hands is free, put the condom on me.”

He did, though roughly and awkwardly, and it gratified him to see Schuldig lose some control and composure during it. Still keeping one hand clamped on Crawford’s cock, he turned him over, saying, “You know the position to assume.” 

Aggravated but needing to come, Crawford positioned himself and hissed as Schuldig thrust into him perfectly and started to fuck him hard. That intimately connected to him, Schuldig could no longer pretend to be distant and unaffected because Crawford _felt_ his lust and pleasure and hear him thinking that his partner felt so tight, hot, and wonderful. Crawford could feel orgasm rushing up on him and fought it, but that became impossible when Schuldig’s hand finally started to move again. Overwhelmed by pleasure and sensation, Crawford came hard, moaning at the exquisite feeling of release. 

Usually his orgasm yanked Schuldig over with him due to Schuldig’s telepathy, but this time Schuldig retained control and kept on fucking him, and Crawford felt so sensitized that the pleasure of it crept to the edge of being too much and turning into pain. He shuddered at the intensity of it and rode along as Schuldig’s thrusts gradually became wilder and more erratic. He shuddered even harder and moaned as Schuldig bit the back of his neck and came. 

They were panting and lying down side by side with Schuldig’s cock still inside him and Schuldig’s arm over his waist for a few minutes before Crawford gasped, “You didn’t even use the tie for anything.”

“The night is young.”

“You surprised me.”

“You keep telling me to strengthen my shielding. This is what you get.”

Distracted, he hadn’t noticed the cutoff in Schuldig’s psychic feed to him at the time. “I like it.” It made him feel proud. 

“What’s the pride for? _You_ didn’t do anything.”

“I push you to better yourself. You’re a lazy lump without me.” If called on it, he could present this as further evidence that his having sex with Schuldig made Schuldig a better operative. 

“Your ego is so massive that it’s a wonder you can fit through doorways.”

“You love it.”

“Suuuuure.”

But Crawford could feel Schuldig’s affection. “We’ll still be doing this after we get the rest of the team.”

Schuldig stilled for a moment, then asked, “What, bitching and bantering with each other? Duh.”

“You know.”

“Like I’d let a few new teammates get in the way of my sexlife. You’re not cute at all.” So transparent.

Crawford smiled. “Not even a little?”

“No.”

 

### End


End file.
